La Maison
by Alison Merriweather
Summary: House gets a new secretary. She's young. Attractive. House wants something from her, but gets more than he was expecting. Rewritten chapter one.
1. Miss Mason

AN- New beginning. I hope this proves to be better. Enjoy and please forgive any typos I might have, I've tried to catch all of them, but they might still be in there.

DISCLAIMER- No I don't House MD or any of the characters from the show. Or Indiana Jones, later mentioned. Or Robert Plant, Led Zeppelin, or the song "Ramble On", also later mention. Too bad really. There might be some other something that I don't own that I forgot to mention here.

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day outside. The sunshine shone into the teaching hospital and would cause anyone to be happy just feeling the warmth on their face.

Well, anyone except for House.

House was late stepping into the front of the hospital, just as he always was. "Dr. House!" a nurse called, "Dr. Cuddy says you have to do your clinic hours!" House sighed and continued walking taking a vicodin pill, not even acknowledging the fact that he had heard what she had said. Clinic hours… the clinic could burn in hell for all House cared.

House was dressed as usual; a simple tee-shirt, today embellished with the face of Jimi Hendrix, a gray suit jacket over that and some extremely grungy jeans, and of course, the sneakers… Nobody appreciated shoes as much as him… except for maybe Cuddy.

House walked into his office limping with his cane. He sighed as he sat with his PSP playing a game, already taking advantage of the lack of work. He was expecting an interruption. Cameron or Foreman or Cuddy always interrupted right when he got comfortable not working.

…Any minute now…

House shrugged off the expectation and turned around to check his messages. A lonely tap resounded from the door as his back was turned. House turned around to look with his irritated face. He saw a woman in her mid-twenties standing there holding some papers, wearing a green silk blouse, a gray suit-skirt and high-heels.

"You are… Dr. House, correct?" she spoke stepping into the office leaving the door open.

"House, just 'House'," he greeted nodding and pulling a lip-roll smile.

"House," she repeated, "I'm your new secretary."

"Your name?"

"Mason," she smiled.

"Mason…?" he repeated, "Do you have a first name?"

"La," her smile grew as she spoke. "But you really should call me 'Miss' if anything…"

"Alright, _Miss_," House corrected himself standing and leaning on his cane. He stepped over to push her out of his office.

"Here's a message," she handed him a paper as she got pushed out the door.

"Yeah, yeah, _thanks_," he told her sarcastically.

"Allez, Miss Maison, allez!" House bid her to go in French. She looked back around at him and smiled. "Caught you," he told her raising his brows. "That was a good one… '_The House_'…" She smiled and stepped back to her desk taking two coffee mugs. House walked back over to his desk and sat.

She returned to his office and set a coffee down on the desk for House. "I'm sorry," she began, "The opportunity presented itself… I only took French one… and that's one of the few words I can actually remember."

"What _is_ your name then?" House asked putting his feet up on the desk. He motioned to the seat in front of the desk asking her to sit with him in the office as she drank her own coffee.

"Alicia Allen," she told him.

"Alicia Allen…" House repeated slowly.

"Gregory House…" Alicia repeated folding her legs and looking across at the man smirking.

House looked down at the skirted legs as they moved then his eyes moved up to the silk blouse, then up to her angled face and her brown hair in a bun. "You are resourceful obviously."

"One might say such," She nodded.

"Where have you worked other then here?"

"Dental facilities, other hospitals, hotel receptions…"

"You are a paper pusher then?" House asked twirling around in his seat.

"Yes, House," Alicia answered.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" House asked bluntly.

"No, House," Alicia told him leaning back.

"Why not?"

"Why?" she quirked a brow at him in speculation.

"Because."

"'Because' will not suffice, Dr. House," Alicia stood and turned to leave. "Now if you will excuse me, I have work to do. I think your phone is ringing."

…

House sighed as he sat in his apartment alone. He looked over to the phone and picked it up. All of the sudden it was ringing.

"Hello?" Wilson's voice rang from the other side of the line.

"Wilson," House furrowed his brow, "I called _you_?"

"House," Wilson sighed, "What is it?"

"I don't know…" House told him confusedly. "I was bored. I picked up the phone. All of the sudden you're talking to me." Wilson was on his phone dialing muscle memory… House furrowed his brow. Wilson? Out of all the people he called… it seemed more likely to be the whore house or pizza place.

"Well, House…" Wilson sighed yet again, "We need something to talk about."

"What is there to talk about?" House asked.

"I don't know," Wilson began, "You called me."

"How's your love life?" House asked Wilson.

"Non-existent," Wilson answered simply. "Why do you ask? To brag about the latest sex you've had?"

"_Wilson_," House apprehended jokingly.

"Well, what about yours?"

"I think mine might be equally as non-existent."

"Then we can be lonely partners in a deathly dating world of dashing demons," Wilson told House.

House paused in amazement. "I didn't know you could use so much alliteration in one sentence," he told him sarcastically.

"Well, I guess I'm more knowledgeable than you seem to think," Wilson was smiling as he spoke.

"Perhaps," House began, "But I doubt it."

"I don't understand you, House… Why are you so mean…" Wilson continued to talk but House didn't listen. "…to be so self-centered and-"

"I want to have sex," House interrupted.

Wilson was taken back. He opened his mouth to speak but was stopped.

"With my secretary," House continued. "Is that _normal_?"

"Uh…" Wilson was at a lack of words, "Depends…"

"I'll talk to you later," House bid Wilson as he hung up. House rubbed his stubbly chin in thought. She was young, and single. House nodded. If he had wooed Cameron without even trying to, he could woo this… _Allen_ woman.


	2. Mr Grave's

House came in late the next day planning to stay in very late. House pressed a button on his phone. "Alicia?" he asked through the phone.

"It's '_Miss Allen_', House."

"Miss Allen," House repeated.

"What?"

"I need to talk to you," she swiveled in his chair and looked out the dark window into the night sky.

"You _are_ talking to me."

"I need to _talk_ to you…" House repeated, "In here."

"Alright, House," Alicia gave in, "Just let me finish out this last form." House nodded and turned back around to the desk. He turned of his lamp and shut his eyes. He sighed and thought about the secretary he had just spoken to. She was very spunky and… well, now that he thought of it, she was a lot like House in many ways. As he thought about women, his mind moved to Stacey. "What the hell?" He uttered furrowing his brow and shaking his head. Why had he thought of _her_? He continued to think. Cameron's face rotated into his thoughts next… she never smiled. And when she did… it looked very uneasy for her. What was that woman's problem? Cuddy strode into his thoughts gracefully. She was elegant. She always had been no matter what. Even when she was angry she could walk in her heels with more grace that any ballerina. He heard the door open and he stopped thinking about the women. He opened his eyes to see the moon creating highlights on the secretary's blue silk blouse.

"Your breasts look amazing in this light," House greeted.

"What do you want, House?" She sighed putting her hands on her hips.

"Do you do massages?" he asked.

"It isn't my job…" she began.

"Please?" House whined. "It's better than doing paperwork."

Alicia contemplated his words and sighed, stepping back behind him to massage his shoulder. Alicia felt House's muscles loosen under her hands.

"Oh…" House closed his eyes, groaning and smiling. "You do that very well," he told her matter-of-factly while looking over his shoulder at her.

"That's fantastic, House," Alicia didn't look down at the man but instead gazed through the glass office wall distractedly.

"You have too much experience in those hands…" House turned around and held his hands together in his lap. "Are you a virgin?" he asked very bluntly.

"Why do you care?" She took his hands off House's shoulders and looked down at him in shock.

"Do I need a reason to ask a question?"

"For question like _that_, yes!"

"Well, your reaction has answered the question anyways…" House looked down nodding and raising his brows. When a woman becomes offended to such a question, it's pretty obvious what the answer is. "How'd you like to loose it with me?"

"House!"

"Allen!" House mocked her angry face by duplicating it on his face. His brows angled in angrily and his frown large and over exaggerated. She bit her lip trying to hide a slight smile. She shook her head and looked back at him to sting him with further words.

"Why would I have sex with _you_?"

"Because I'm very experienced and I want to do it with you," House shrugged.

"I'm not going to _do it_ with you, House. Besides, you're going about this entirely the wrong way." She began to head for the door, "You call yourself experienced?"

"I'm experienced in the bed, not with the relationship portion."

"I'm going home, House," She stopped and started to laugh. "Home… House…" She shook her head laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" House shook his head. Name jokes were getting kind of old.

She sighed and shook her head, "Goodnight, House." She walked out and when House was sure she was halfway down the hall, he said a lonely, quiet, "Goodnight Alicia."

…

House walked into the hospital and into the elevator the next morning. "Hello, Cuddy," he greeted the woman already standing in the small elevator. House was in a better mood this morning. He had had a good night's rest and eaten some good eggs and cheese… not to mention the couple vicodins he'd already had that morning.

"House," she acknowledged him nodding. "How's life?"

"Fantastic!" House smiled excitedly turning to really get his face into Cuddy's. "My leg hurts, girls are turning me down and yet another patient is in dire need of my genius."

"So you've heard about the Grave's patient?" Cuddy asked. House limped out of the elevator and Cuddy gracefully stepped out walking with him.

"There's a Grave's patient?" House glanced over his shoulder to Cuddy as they both stepped into the team conference room.

"We've got a-" Cameron began.

"Grave's patient, a hyperthyroidistic persona," House nodded, "I know." House sat putting his feet up on the glass table, "What's the problem? Hyperthyroidism is easily dealt with."

"He hasn't reacted to the iodine," Cameron told House.

"What's the iodine level?" House asked.

"Normal," Cameron reported.

"What was it before?"

"I'm not sure," Foreman began to look through the records, "It appears to be normal."

"What about the thyoxine?" House asked.

"Only a little over average," Cameron reported yet again.

"Are the symptoms only 'a little over average' or are they 'full on wacked-out'?" House asked, "Sounds to me like they're more on the 'full on wacked-out' side."

"Wacked-out," Chase confirmed, "His heart rate was fluctuating rapidly and he's lost about half a pound since he got here."

"Well then it's not hyperthyroidism," House stated.

"Why not?" Chase questioned.

"'A little over average' thyoxine levels don't cause 'full on wacked-out' symptoms," House explained.

"Well, what else could it be?" Cuddy cut in.

"Does he have any other symptoms?" House asked as he began to look through the patient's history."

"Well, we didn't check for-" Cameron was cut off yet again.

"Has he had sex recently?" House asked looking down at the paper distractedly.

"What STD would cause these symptoms?" Chase asked.

"I don't know," House admitted, "I just wanted to know if I should be jealous."

"House," Cuddy sighed.

House's face turned to her with an expression of "What can you expect from me?" House had never really matured from his college years. House looked back around. "What about allergies?" House asked.

"None on the record," Cameron sighed.

"Do scratch tests on him for every type of allergy you can imagine," House stood and began to walk out with his cane. "I'm going to have to point the finger at some pretty _wacked-out_ allergies."

_A.N. A apologize for the lameness of the diseases. I am no doctor. This is all my teenaged research could get so far. I have a better disease for later._ _Thanks for reading!_


	3. Mrs Wilson

"How should I be going about this whole… '_shagging you_' thing?" House asked as he stepped up to his secretary's desk.

"House," Alicia shook her head and didn't look up for a while. "Why are you so confident that I want to give into you?"

"Oh, well if you're more of the Dominatrix type-"

"House!" Alicia's whisper was deathly as she leaned in. She saw House's pale blue eyes flick from her face to her low-cut shirt. She sat up straight, inwardly sighing in annoyance.

"Allen?" House asked smirking and raising his brows.

"House," Alicia repeated sighing and collecting her cool, "Go find a sock and relieve yourself of all manly desires."

"A sock?" House rubbed his stubble. "As a doctor, I would have to say that's a lot less sanitary than actually-"

"House!" Cameron called the doctor from down the hall. House's face of agonizing annoying was priceless (so priceless that Alicia wished she had a picture) as one of House's eyes closed, the other rolling like a teenager's eye, his whole posture collapsing and his smile of amusement vanishing.

"What?!" House turned around snapping at the young female doctor on his team.

"He's in cardiac arrest," Cameron informed House.

House's brows furrowed, the wrinkles and confusion becoming apparent on his face. "What the hell?" House asked the air. House pulled out his bottle of vicodin a popped a couple pills.

…

House stepped into the patient's room to find the patient very alert and awake. "They just told me you were..." House pointed awkwardly to the man in the bed then over to Cameron who looked puzzled herself.

"It was temporary," Foreman shrugged, "His heart is fine now."

"Well… that's a miracle," Cameron stated.

"A miracle?" House asked raising a brow. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm an actor…" He answered.

"Ah…" House nodded, "A traveling road show, perhaps?"

"No… not a road show…" He shifted awkwardly in his bed.

"Mmm-hmm," House nodded. "And where did you travel to last?"

"England," The patient informed simply.

House nodded and turned to leave.

…

House sat down in the conference room with the other doctors. House looked at the white board with all of the notes on the patient's conditions and crossed off each one as he considered them.

"What's your idea, House?" Chase asked as he stood in the corner.

"He's ill," House spoke glancing over his shoulder with a small smirk.

"Obviously," Foreman rolled his eyes.

"Mentally," House finished his thought. "His brain's gone into super-acting mode. It's decided to play the part of a hyperthyroidistic brain. Let me tell you about those actors…"

"Is that possible?" Cameron asked.

"Of course it's possible. Go call a psychiatrist for this guy…" House left the conference room and began to limp down the hallways. It was five o'clock; time to leave.

…

House stepped into his apartment and heard the phone ringing. He limped in a little and sat letting the phone ring. The answering machine finally asked the caller to record a message.

"House." It was Wilson. "The pipes in my apartment complex burst and I need some place to stay," House stood and began to hobble over to the phone as quickly as he could.

"Hello?" House asked acting as if he hadn't heard the beginning of the message.

"House," Wilson sounded relieved as he probably smiled.

"Wilson," House nodded, "What do you want?"

"The pipes in my apartment building burst and I was wondering if I could stay with you," Wilson informed House.

"What's the magic word?" House asked.

"Please?" Wilson asked.

"Are you begging me, Wilson?" House smiled.

"Well… if I have to…" Wilson probably was looking at the ground sheepishly.

"Yeah alright," House acted as if he didn't want him there, "If I really have to let you stay here."

"Thank you House," Wilson was relieved obviously. His voice displayed it.

"Yeah, whatever," House sighed and hung up on the doctor. House smiled hobbling cane-less over to the kitchen to check that there were enough supplies for Wilson to make pancakes.

…

House sat on the couch playing his acoustic guitar and popping pills of vicodin. He heard a knock on the door and he stopped playing guitar to shout to Wilson, "It's open!"

The door opened and in walked Wilson with his bag of doctor whatnot and a trash bag of… wet clothes apparently. "Thank you so much, House," Wilson thanked yet again after finding the man on the couch.

"It's absolutely no problem," House stated sarcastically. "I'm sure you know this apartment like the back of your hand by now." House began to play guitar as Wilson didn't speak.

Wilson went over to the bathroom and peeked into the room to take it out just as quickly. "Since when did it get so messy?"

"Since you left," House had stopped playing guitar to answer, but continued again.

"Why don't you keep the place up?" Wilson asked stepping back into the living area.

House, with an aggravated face put the guitar down. He couldn't play with Wilson bothering him. "I don't know, Wilson," House said with bright sarcasm, "Out of the two of us, you're the more womanly… It's just… the way things were meant to be."

"Womanly?" Wilson asked stepping into the kitchen.

"Well, yeah, you clean, you… blow dry your hair and you cook the most amazing meals," House stated not looking up, "I've never had a straight man produce such wonderful meals as yourself."

"House," Wilson shook his head and sighed letting it go. "Are you hungry?" He took out some food products and began to prepare food.

"There you go… being all woman-y again," House stood and limped over to the kitchen doorway. "Yeah," He admitted smiling slightly, but hiding it with an exasperated lip roll. House furrowed his brow at what Wilson was doing. "What in the world are you making?" He asked as if disgusted by the ingredients Wilson was dealing with.

Wilson put a box on the counter so House could see. "Beef Stroganoff," Wilson read the box for House.

"It's boxed…" House stated after examining the box in his hands.

"I'm being a man tonight," Wilson stated taking the box back.

House smiled inwardly, although he suppressed it forcing a loud sarcastic laugh. "Oh-ho, Wilson!" House slapped his shoulder then hobbled over to the couch to relieve his leg.


	4. Lack of Wit

"House!" Wilson shoved the sleeping man's shoulder while holding a phone, "It's Cuddy!"

House took the cordless phone and began to talk to Cuddy in a muffled voice. "What do want Cuddy?"

"Your patient is not suffering from mentally induced hyperthyroidism," Cuddy informed him.

"Why are you telling me this? Since when are you on my team?" House asked finally sitting up and waking up a little.

"Well…" Cuddy had to look for why exactly she was telling him instead of Cameron, Chase or Foreman, "Because I'm your moderator and you need to get down here now!"

"Alright, alright," House began to get ready, "I'll bring Wilson. In the mean time, do a Cat Scan on his thyroid and brain."

"You can't order me about!" Cuddy began.

"Hey," House began, "If you're going to call me to update me on the situation like you're part of my team, you might as well do the Cat Scan."

Cuddy opened her mouth to speak but realized that he had a point. In his triumph, she needed to fight back. "Well, you better get down here soon!" Cuddy tried to win him over.

"Bye Cuddy," House smirked in his victory and ended the call. "Wilson!" House began, "I don't care if your hair is blow dried or not. I think my patient might have a tumor."

"But House—"

"Cuddy says _now_!" House spoke as a child as he tugged on Wilson's shirt mocking Cuddy's command.

Wilson looked down and bit his lip. "Um… House… I think Cuddy would prefer that you wore pants to work."

House looked down to look at his boxers and shrugged nodding in agreement.

…

"House," Cameron was waiting for him at the front lobby.

"_What_?" House asked with very clear annoyance. House limped in with Wilson. "You know, you don't have to wait for me to say something when you address me… you could just… _speak_."

"That wasn't very witty," Wilson informed House.

"I haven't had any vicodin today…" House explained. "Speaking of which…" He took out the prescription bottle and took a pill.

"Listen, House," Cameron commanded as they traversed quickly.

"What is it?! What's on the damn Cat Scan!?" House shouted angrily as they stood waiting for the elevator.

"Nothing on the thyroid," Cameron told, "It's his pituitary gland."

"That would explain the thyroid problems… the heart failure… but…" Wilson stopped as they stepped up to the patient's room and House looked in at the man.

"…why is he still alive?" House finished Wilson's thought.

…

"I play guitar," House stated matter-of-factly as Alicia brought a coffee in for him.

"So?" Alicia asked giving him a moment of her precious company.

"I thought that was supposed to turn on women," House told her wondering why it wasn't working here.

"House," Alicia began, "If you want to go out with me… just ask." Alicia turned to leave but was stopped by House's words.

"Alicia," House spoke with a very earnest fact and tone. Maybe he was actually going to do it. "This coffee is magnificent."

Alicia sighed and left the office. House on the other hand sat in mild thought. House sighed and let his head fall back. Why won't she just have sex with him? He definitely wasn't _that_ unattractive. Cameron could vouch for that. And what was so different about this _Alicia Allen_? How could House manage to woo Cameron without trying yet when this secretary comes along all she could do is turn up her nose at the mere idea of intercourse with him. House sighed. Maybe it really was him… maybe that meanness everybody always lectured him about was unattractive. House furrowed his brows. Yet again three women stood as proof of the opposite. But why hadn't House asked her out? Why had a joke come out of his mouth?

Well, all their conversations had been like that… mocking each other and making jokes. Why would that discussion be any different? What was House even attracted to about her? She had a nice ass. House nodded and moved on. Her breasts were nice too. 'Personality, man, personality!' a voice in the back of his mind told him. Yeah, yeah, yeah… Well… she was… uh… House looked for any personality trait that would fit for her.

She actually was a lot like him.

Well… kind of.

A little. She was headstrong like him. And she joked kind of like him too… except that House didn't laugh except for sarcastic affect…

House let out a final breath of thought then shrugged and picked up his coffee drinking and playing catch with his toy ball.

…

Secretaries are often observant. House had said so himself concerning Alicia. The young woman had noticed that House was not going to give up on her. Miss Allen sat at her desk sorting through papers. She found one that required her to get Dr. Wilson's signature. She stood and strode across the hall to Jenna, Dr. Wilson's secretary whom Alicia had become friends with.

Jenna who was of a middle age was sitting on a bench chatting to a nurse. Jenna smiled and waved a goodbye to the nurse Alicia had not met. Alicia had to admit that she, herself, was not the most outgoing; she had only one "friend" to speak of at this new job. Alicia wasn't sure whether or not to include House in said calculations. Jenna turned and greeted the newest addition to the hospital's secretarial crew. "Good morning, Alicia," Jenna smiled brightly.

"G'morning," Alicia couldn't help but smile.

"What's up?" Jenna asked. "Has House hit on you again?"

Alicia laughed lightly and sat next to her. "Well… he told me that he played guitar expecting me to collapse into his arms."

Jenna laughed. "He isn't giving up. It's just like one of his cases; he has to find out what drug or treatment will work on you before he can give up."

"I don't think that he's all that bad," Alicia shrugged looking away.

"Don't tell me…" Jenna began her face becoming disbelieving, "You're not falling for him, are you?"

Alicia looked up to Jenna pushing her eyebrows together and trying the hide the slight smile that was trying to sneak on to her lips. Alicia at that moment also recognized her fear to show emotion. "Of course not!" She forced the mere idea of a smile or glimmer of anything other than anger and disgust off of her face.

Jenna covered her mouth trying to hide her laughter as her eyebrows moved in to pity Alicia.

"I need Dr. Wilson to sign this," Alicia stood and handed the paper to Jenna, who obviously was a woman looking for gossip. Alicia had a feeling there would be rumors going around that she had fallen for House in no time.

…

Alicia sat at her desk and turned to go on the computer providing House with the perfect profile. Or so he seemed to think. Her nose was beautifully arched, her eyes set back just enough, her lips full and her cheek bones defined beautifully. House sighed and turned to look out the window at the night.

The door opened and in walked Chase. "House, we've asked the patient if he's wanted to be handed over to Wilson for work on the cancer," He informed.

"Yeah?" House asked turning around and raising his brows high upon his forehead.

"Well…" Chase spoke with his accent. "He's decided to go ahead with it…"

House looked at Chase with his big eyes and expected more. "And…?" He prodded.

"And… Cameron, Foreman and I thought you want to figure this case out on your own."

"It's already been figured," House turned back around to look out the window. "Wilson is a capable doctor…"

"You're just going to let this go?" Chase asked in shock.

"Yes, _Chase_," House turned back around to pull a lip roll concerning the situation, "Is there a problem?"

"That's funny," Chase folded his arms in speculation, "I was about to ask you the same. What's gotten into you? The… quick, jumpy solutions… the anger… the lack of wit…?"

"Get out of here Chase," House turned and looked back out the window. Chase left obediently. House sighed and put his face in his hands. He took out the prescription bottle of Vicodin from his pocket and put a couple pills in his mouth. He looked out of the glass wall to see Alicia getting ready to leave. House sighed again and turned on his iPod. The music began and House barely listened until Robert Plant sang at the chorus, "I know what I've got to do, I've got to ramble on!" House turned it off and stood to leave; rambling on sounded good right about now.

…

House opened the door to his apartment and a sweet aroma filled his nose. "What are you cooking, Mrs. Wilson?" House asked stepping in and putting his stuff on the floor.

"Well, I hope you don't mind," Wilson began, "They're pancakes."

"With macadamia nuts?" House asked limping into the kitchen where Wilson was.

"Yeah," Wilson affirmed.

"Why would I mind?" House asked turning to sit on the couch.

"Because it's breakfast for dinner," Wilson explained.

"Wilson, Wilson, Wilson," House shook his head, walking back into the kitchen anxiously awaiting pancakes.


	5. Engaged?

House was sitting at his desk. He had come into his office with absolutely no intention of acknowledging Alicia. Now that he hadn't he could only look at her back through the glass.

Cuddy stepped up to Allen's desk and smiled shaking hands with her. Cuddy said something causing Allen to look back into the office over her shoulder quickly, her eyes just as quickly flicking back to Cuddy.

Cuddy shrugged then waved slightly heading for House's office door. House looked back to Allen who was holding her head in her hands. Cuddy stepped in and House merely kept his feet on his desk.

"What did you just say to my secretary?" He asked, "I'll have no flirting in this workplace."

"I suppose you should stop making moves on her then," Cuddy smiled and put her hands on her hips.

"Why would I hit on her?" House asked pulling the innocence card, "Because she's half my age, delightfully hard to get and has the nicest ass I've ever seen?"

Cuddy sighed and said slowly, "You haven't looked at her hands, have you?"

"What is there to notice?" House asked.

"The engagement ring on her right hand," Cuddy explained.

House furrowed his brow, glancing over to the woman quickly, his pale eyes flicking back to Cuddy. "She told me she didn't have a boyfriend."

Cuddy shrugged, "She was kind of out of your league anyways."

"Well, Cuddy, I don't believe that you're out of my league." House took his feet off the desk finally and assumed a business like pose as he leant on the desk.

"No thanks, House," Cuddy shook her head smiling slightly. He sat and she stood in an awkward silence.

"No where in the job description did it say anything about participating in small talk with my boss," House stated leaning back and putting his feet back on the desk.

"Is that all I am to you?" Cuddy asked sitting in front of his desk, "Your boss?"

House took his feet off the desk again and took that same business man pose as he stared at the woman in front of him. In a disbelieving tone he spoke, "I just asked you out. You rejected… and now you expect this to be more than a working relationship?"

"Well, we're friends, are we not?" Cuddy asked.

"Are we?" House raised his brow.

"I just came in to visit and now you're giving me problems," Cuddy stood and began to head for the door. "Goodbye House," She told him over her shoulder as she left.

House furrowed his brows in even more confusion. "Hormones," He blamed simply.

…

"Do you want coffee? I made a run to Starbuck's…" Allen was half-way in House's office door holding two cups of coffee. She was very happy looking to House's surprise. Eh… the caffeine was probably causing her endorphins to run rampant.

"Sure," House pulled yet another lip roll as he raised both his eyebrows. She stepped in and handed him his coffee at which time House noted the aforementioned ring. Allen turned to leave when House spoke.

"Cuddy told me you're engaged," House said blandly taking a sip of the coffee.

"Yeah, what of it?" Alicia fell back into her spunky style.

"You didn't tell me," House didn't look at her as he spoke. "Why?" His pale eyes flicked up to her.

Allen furrowed her brow then spoke, "I don't know."

"Ah…" House stood, speaking to her in same style he did when he diagnosed the disease, "I think you do know. Here was this man quite a lot like yourself, and not to mention probably sexier than any man you'd ever seen." Alicia allowed a smile to spread across her lips. "Why not just allow your girlish charm and that lovely ass to work their magic on the man's testosterone?" House concluded as he hobbled around the room pacing. "You could be merely extremely flirtatious and unready to pin yourself down to one man." He looked up to her and squinted for a second. She folded her arms arching her brow as she smirked. "But generally, being extremely flirtatious will lead to sex… and… well, you're still a virgin, so we'll just have to discount that one, won't we?" He stopped in front of her pulling a lip roll smile and raised brows right in her face. "Or there is the extremely probable chance that you just… had a thing for me at that moment." He stepped behind his desk as he spoke and leaned on the desk. He spoke as a business man, "Take your pick."

Alicia raised her brows, folding her arms with skepticism. "How about I honestly don't know?"

"I personally," House began to sit putting his feet up on the desk and bringing the cane up into his lap, "Believe that it is the second."

Allen sighed and sat down in front of House's desk, her arm's still folded. She avoided his eyes and made a dissatisfied face.

House gulped and looked around the room rubbing his stubble his one hand. Her face was affecting him somehow. Maybe he was growing a heart.

"What if I told you that I didn't think it was going to last much longer?" Allen asked him looking up just when she was done asking the question.

"I would make some witty comment about how he must be a bastard to end the relationship," House began. Alicia raised a brow smiling slightly. "And then I would see that look…" House began, "And I'd have to assume that you're the one ending it." She looked back to her hands that were fiddling with the hem of her skirt. "And then I would, with some sort of wit, ask why."

Allen sighed simply then finally spoke. "He's been cheating on me…" She forced a breathe-y laugh at herself. "He doesn't think that I know."

House pulled a lip-roll not exactly sure what to say. What was _anyone _supposed to say at a time like this? Something _comforting_? House didn't do comforting… but else was there to say?

"I'm…" House kept his head down avoiding her eyes, "Sorry."

"You're sorry?" Alicia quirked a brow standing to leave, "Didn't expect that form you."

"Yeah," House looked down sheepishly, "Me neither."

Allen wedged herself behind the desk. Her small smile was so content. She touched House's cheek and kissed her other. She stood back up at him and said a simple, "Thank you." She left walking down the hall somewhere. House put his feet back up on the table and thought. The worst thing about this was that the tears that had subtly welled in her eyes and the sadness on her face had affected him somehow. _What the hell?! _House sighed and let his head fall back on the chair.

He couldn't believe that he might actually be developing a… honest… sincere… _feeling_ towards her.

"_Fuck_."


	6. House's Date

An older, large woman was at the store. She pushed her cart through the aisle and grabbed a back of mixed nuts then headed for the produce section to take mango and other fruits. She stepped into the check-out line. She hadn't been feeling too well lately, and as she finally stopped walking, she got another headache. All of the sudden, her bloodshot eyes were wheeling around and her nose began to bleed. She collapsed unto the ground, a large bump protruding from her shirt.

"Is she alright?" The cashier asked.

The person behind the woman had bent down to see what was going on. "Call 911," he told the young cashier who stood in mere shock. When she did nothing, he spoke again, "Call 911!"

…

House was limping along towards his office to allow all that had been said to simmer in his head. He looked down the hall and saw Cuddy approaching him. The two stopped. House rolled his lips into the lip-roll smile and said, "Cuddy."

He began to try to limp around her, but she stepped in front of him and said, "House."

House tried to get around the other way, she blocked him yet again and he tried once again to get around her, but she blocked. "What, _Cuddy_?"

"I need you to work clinic," Cuddy told him.

House sighed and rolled his eyes, his posture collapsing even more. "Clinic?" House asked.

"Yes," Cuddy affirmed. She turned and pulled on his jacket pulling him along behind her towards the clinical duty she had bestowed on House.

After some time in silence, House asked, "Are you doing anything tonight?" Alicia Allen looked up from her desk to hear and see the two having their discussion.

"Are you asking me out?" Cuddy asked her brow arched as she glanced over at him for a moment.

House thought for a second and just before they were out of Allen's earshot, he answered, "Yes."

Alicia's mouth fell open as she gazed at House's back. Alicia sighed looking down to another paper hoping that no one had seen her reaction. No one could know about Alicia's current disappointment. Had Alicia's new found engagement pushed him away somehow?

"Well… I guess we could go somewhere…" Cuddy looked up to House as they stopped in front of the clinic's desk.

"Meet you at my office at five?" House asked picking up a file for a patient.

"Sure, thanks," Cuddy smiled sweetly and strode away in her heels.

…

"So… you've been… experiencing nausea?" House asked a woman sitting on the bed in the small clinic's office. Her male companion was standing next to her holding her shoulders.

"I have," The young woman nodded.

"Every morning?"

"Yes."

House looked down to the paper pulling a lip roll. With his eyebrows arched, he looked at her with his big blue eyes and asked, "And you're a virgin?"

"Yes!" The woman pulled the same reaction Allen had pulled when House had asked her the question. She glanced up to her male companion quickly.

"You're her husband?" House asked.

"Companion… we don't believe in strings attached…" He answered.

House smiled slightly but hid it in the lip roll. He looked down at the papers then stood up leaning on the cane. He handed the papers to her after scribbling something on them.

"Because our fraternity section has been pretty swamped lately, I'm going to tell you to go to the front desk, make an appointment for me, next week. And before you come back, take a pregnancy test," House told her. Her face became one of objection. House looked up to the tall "Companion" and spoke, "Most would expect that in a 'No Strings Attached' relationship, the man would be the first to mess around… but, it seems," He paused simply shrugging for dramatic effect, "She's beat you." House turned and left as the two began to shout at each other.

House closed the door smiling amusedly. He limped out of the clinic and down the halls towards his office. He saw an empty desk when he got near enough to his office. He checked his watch. It was ten minutes to five on a Friday night and Allen had already left. Maybe she wasn't so closed off towards men as she was towards him. House limped into his office to see Allen's back as she bent over the chair in front of House's desk. She put a paper by the computer and straightened up turning to leave.

Startled, she held the back of the chair and reached for her heart smiling at her own shock. "House," She laughed lightly.

"Allen," House leaned on his cane gazing at her simply.

"I'm… calling off the engagement tonight," She told him almost randomly as he stepped behind his desk sitting.

House let out a sigh as he fell into the chair comfortably. "Why are you telling me?" He asked.

"Because," Alicia began, a little frustrated at his lack of care. She turned to face him, "You're the only person in the world that knows why."

"I'm so blessed," House arched his brows and pulled a lip-roll as he spoke sarcastically looking down at his papers.

"House!" Allen's own brows arched together to form a pleading look. "Can't you care just a little that you're the only person I've told?"

House leaned back in his chair and looked up at the woman with his pale eyes. Could he care? He sighed then asked, "Why should I care?" House hoped that that hadn't come out as blunt and rudely as it usually would.

Alicia's eyes seemed to well with tears. She stood up straight, not leaning on the chair blinking quite a lot. She adjusted her suit jacket and sighed.

"What would you suggest, Doctor, for P.M.S.?" She had assumed the "Patient-to-Doctor" relationship.

"Vicodin," House told her, "Works for everything."

Allen sighed and turned and headed for the door. "Goodnight, House," Alicia bid him as she gazed at him standing halfway out the door.

House looked around awkwardly then rolled his lip nodding a little. "Bye," He said sheepishly. He looked up to her smiling face. House looked down at his hands and heard the door close. He looked back up to see Cuddy strolling towards his office. Where in the world was he going to take her?

House stood as Cuddy stepped in. "House," Cuddy greeted smiling and holding her hands together.

"Cuddy," House nodded grabbing his helmet and walking past her and out the door. Cuddy furrowed her brows confusedly and figured that she was supposed to follow him.

"We're still going out tonight, right?" Cuddy asked House as they walked for the parking lot.

"Yeah," House nodded, lip-rolling yet again.

"Well, how am I supposed to ride your motorcycle with you?" She grabbed his arm and stopped him from walking. He looked back at her and she looked down at her skirt.

House smiled, "I see no problem." He turned to limp off towards his bike some more.

"House…" Cuddy grabbed his sleeve and pulled a plea onto her face.

House laughed inwardly and sighed. "Alright, alright," He sighed, "How are we going to do this?"

"Where are we going?" Cuddy asked.

"I don't know," House stated as if she should've known about his lack of knowledge.

Cuddy's face displayed even more confusion as she shook her head at House. "What in the world were you planning on _doing_ with me?" She asked.

House raised his brows and turned around to continue hobbling away. "You never know…"

"House," Cuddy sighed rolling her eyes. "Why don't we just go down the street to that little seafood place?" Cuddy suggested.

House looked back at her and nodded, "Okay… trying to pull as much money out of me as you can… I mean… it's not like _you_ pay _me_ or anything…"

"If I really wanted to get money out of you, I would've suggested a steakhouse," Cuddy confided in him as they stepped out in to the parking lot, House finally slowing down to take a Vicodin. "I like my steak expensive."

"You eat steak?" House asked. "I would've expected you to be a 'lean meat' kind of person," he explained his reason for doubting.

"Yeah," Cuddy nodded smiling, "Most people are shocked." The pair of people walked down the street in silence.

House stopped walking suddenly, panting a little. "How far is this place?" He heaved a sarcastic sigh of exhaustion.

"I thought it was closer…" Cuddy's voice trailed off as she looked around the corner. "Oh!" She smiled taking a few steps back over to House, "Here it is."

House sighed in annoyance and strode over to the seafood place with her. They stepped into the small, busy hub of activity, asked for a booth and were forced to wait together in silence for a few minutes when there were led to a tiny, dimly lit booth.

"Are you two ready to order, maybe some drinks?" the waiter asked, holding a paper ready to record their requests.

"Yeah…" House began, "I'll have any sort of alcohol… your choice… just no wine."

"How does a Pineapple Margarita sound?" the waiter asked.

"Great." House put his head in his hand as he leaned his elbow on the table.

"And I'll just have a pink lemonade," Cuddy smiled. She wished House wouldn't act so strangely.

"And do you two know what you want to eat?"

"Lobster," House grumbled.

"Okay… just one lobster plate?"

"Yes," House looked up to the boy in irritation. Wasn't it obvious that that was what House meant?

"And you, Missus?" He asked.

Cuddy looked up to him and furrowed her brow, and then looked over to House who had also been glancing her way. "You think…" she pointed to House and then to herself. Shaking her head she laughed, "We're not…"

"Order your food, darling," House prodded.

"Um… the Alfredo Shrimp Pasta," Cuddy said, wishing to hide in a hole somewhere. The waiter nodded and left. Cuddy looked over to House. "What's the idea of calling me _darling_?" Cuddy asked angrily.

House shrugged. "The opportunity presented itself." House remembered… Allen had said that to him… Crap. He was picking up her isms.

"Yeah well… your first date with me isn't going very well so far," Cuddy folded her arms in anger and looked away. She had had enough of House. Why had she even agreed to go on a date with him anyways? Cuddy stopped to listen, expecting House to speak… but there was only silence. Cuddy looked back around to House who was again holding his head in his hands. "What's wrong with you?" Cuddy asked.

House kept still then answered, "My leg."

"Well, that's what the Vicodin is for," Cuddy told him.

House looked up to Cuddy and shook his head, replying in a voice that was dripping in sarcasm, "No, _really_? I had no idea!"

Cuddy sighed. "House, that's obviously not the problem," Cuddy told him. She was very insightful, being a woman, so she was aware that he was trying to cover up. Most of all the time was spent covering up something for him.

"There's nothing else. And even if there was," House began, glancing up from across the table at Cuddy, "Why would I tell you?"

"Because," Cuddy began. She thought. Why _would_ he tell her? She furrowed her brow.

"See," House began, "You can't even think of a reason."

The waiter came up. "Your drinks." He placed two glasses on the table for their respective recipients.

"Thanks," House said dryly.

"Your meal's on the way," The boy told them and left.

House took a sip of his drink then looked over to Cuddy simply, his brows raised. Time passed and they received their meals, talking very little. They both requested more drinks, House digging into some stronger varieties. After they had both finished their food and House seemed more intoxicated then usual, and Cuddy dared to speak.

"So," she began, "Allen's been giving you a hard time?"

"Yes," House told her simply.

"What did she do to you?" Cuddy asked.

House sighed. "What _hasn't_ she done to me?" He paused. "Oh I know… she hasn't had sex with me…"

"House," Cuddy shut her eyes in annoyance. "Why don't you just _try_ to get to know her?"

"I've _been_ trying," House sighed in his own annoyance, rolling his eyes and letting his head fall back. "Then you had to come along and tell me that she was all _engaged_…"

"Well," Cuddy began, "What happened today?"

House sighed. "She told me that she was ending her engagement… I had no idea what to say and then she was complaining that I should _care_ or something… 'cause I was the only person she told… And then she was all… 'What kind of meds work on _P.M.S._?'" he imitated a woman's voice. He shrugged. "Honestly, you women really confuse me…"

Cuddy smiled and shook her head. "That was naive of her," she paused and looked at House who seemed pleased to see that she was on his side, but Cuddy continued, "And insensitive of you."

House's face displayed the unsatisfied state House was currently in. "What was I supposed to say?" he asked, "'Oh wow, that's _fantastic_! Go tell that bastard off!'?" His expression pleaded Cuddy for an answer.

"I don't know her well enough to know what would've helped," Cuddy shrugged, her voice trailing off. "But she was expecting you to _care_…" She shook her head looking away. "She doesn't know you very well." She looked into his pale eyes.

House grinned and looked down at his hands, chuckling lightly. Cuddy smiled leaning on the table and holding her glass. "I guess that makes two of us," House stated to his hands. He looked up at Cuddy and Cuddy at him. Her vibrant blue eyes looking into his pale ones, they seemed to connect for a moment as friends.

_A.N.- Nice long chapter for you people today. Hope you people care._


	7. Greg and Jimmy

**Chapter 7**

"Alright, well… I'll just have to pick you up on Monday, I guess…" Cuddy told House as they both stood in House's doorway.

"Or you could've just agreed to ride my bike," House told her.

Cuddy smiled and looked down. House opened his door then looked back to Cuddy. "What should I do?" House asked.

"Well… just be ready at—"

"About Allen," House finished with a low voice.

"Oh." Cuddy looked down then back up to House in some sort of strange nervousness. She shook her head and shrugged, "Just… get to know her… Ask her out on a date… Something to show her that you care…"

House's eyes widened slightly. "But what if I don't—"

"You care," Cuddy smiled. "So… just, call her."

House looked down at Cuddy then finally nodded. House spoke very quietly when he said, "Thanks." He leaned down to kiss her cheek but was stopped by the sudden shouts of "Cuddy! House!" that could be heard from inside.

"Oh, look," House pulled a lip roll in annoyance and turned around to look at Wilson who was coming towards them, "It's Wilson."

"This is kind of backwards, isn't it?" Wilson asked as he stood about halfway out the door. "I mean," he began to explain, "The woman is dropping off the man… it's just a little—"

"It's the woman's fault that I'm not dropping her off so it's all even," House told Wilson.

"Nice night in, James?" Cuddy asked.

Wilson pulled his own ashamed lip roll and looked down sheepishly, "Yeah…"

Cuddy smiled and turned to leave. She stopped walking and came back towards House only after Wilson had returned back inside, hunch-shouldered and ashamed. "Thank you," Cuddy hugged him. "Greg," she said simply into his ear. She felt House's hand touch her lower back and was surprised; she had never seen him return a sign of affection such as a hug just to return the affection; he had only ever seemed to return her kisses for the physical pleasure towards the end of their relationship. She separated from him and turned getting into her car.

House waited until the car was down the street to turn around and limp back into his apartment. He looked over to the sulking Wilson. "Isn't it past your bedtime, Wilson?" House asked looking over to the clock to find out that it was only 7:15.

"I'm such a loner," Wilson sulked. "_You_ even got a date tonight. But look at me… I'm so pathetic."

"You're right," House limped over and sat next to him sighing, "You are pathetic."

"Well thanks, House," Wilson looked over to House angrily then put his face back into his palms to sulk.

"Have you had your depression meds, Wilson? House asked.

"Yes," Wilson sounded near to tears.

House looked over to Wilson, "Sounds like you need a drink and some poker."

"I need a wo—"

"Don't say it," House commanded, "No one _needs_ a woman." He stood and then paused, "Well, romantically anyways." House grabbed the jacket he just barely taken off and began to speak, "I have an idea, you drive me down to the hospital so I can get my motorcycle, then we go to some bar, or stay in playing poker and watching porn?"

"I'll pass on the porn," Wilson stood taking his own coat.

House and Wilson managed to get in the car and they were driving down when Wilson spoke. "You know…" he smiled, "You're actually trying to cheer me up."

"What?" House began to protest, "When?"

"All of this," Wilson began, "The whole… poker and drinks thing…"

House rolled his eyes and looked away, "Why would I need to cheer you up?"

"Because my depression meds aren't working?" Wilson suggested, "Or maybe… you're actually starting to care?"

House looked over to Wilson angrily, "Why would I care about _you_?"

Wilson smiled. This was evidence of House's friendship with him. If House had to completely react with anger he was getting defensive which meant that Wilson was pretty close to the reason.

They finally got to the hospital parking lot where House got out of the car. "Meet you at the apartment," House told Wilson hobbling over to his motorcycle. Wilson waited for him to no avail: when House was ready to go, there was no waiting for Wilson… it was a race for House.

Wilson shook his head. Maybe he _was_ being normal…

…

House limped into the hospital and into his office. The doctor made it into his office, passing by the secretary's desk with nothing behind it. He assumed that she had not made in yet today: shocking. House was one to make it in as late as he could. Had he made it here early, or was she really late? House looked over to the clock on the wall as he sat in his office chair.

House was early. It was eight thirty. He never got in before nine. He looked down to a paper on his desk mentioning some new patient and shoved it away expecting to be briefed about the patient soon anyways.

House sighed and leaned back. He gazed out the glass wall door and saw Cameron pass by holding a folder and looking just as unhappy as ever. Cuddy also passed by from the other direction a few minutes later putting another folder in House's inbox on his secretary's desk. She didn't even seem to realize that he was in his office.

House chuckled inwardly as he spun around in his chair. No one expected him early; hilarious. He sighed yet again and heard the door open. He turned around in the chair to see Allen walking in, looking down at some papers that she was going to set on his desk, he supposed.

Allen looked up and was shocked to see House at his desk. She smiled, "House!" He pulled a lip roll. "I didn't expect you in so early," she explained.

"Me neither," House told her simply. His focus was actually on her.

"Uh," Allen's eyes darted about awkwardly. "Here," she handed him a folder. House took it casually, not taking his eyes off of her. He laughed inwardly; his attention being on her seemed to make her uncomfortable. He finally looked down to the folder subconsciously. "Listen," Allen began, attempting to call his eyes back up to her, "I'm sorry." His eyes flicked up instantly.

"For what?" House asked, furrowing his brows and teasing as if he knew not for what she apologized.

Allen glanced to the back of the room and then back to him, letting out a disbelieving laugh. "For me to… actually expect—" Allen stopped and bit her lip looking down distractedly. She was trying to bite down her pride. She was surprised that she had even said this much already. She sighed, sitting in the chair in front of House's desk. "It was asking too much," she began, "To expect you to care."

House merely gazed at the woman. Her head hung low, she avoided his eyes; the idea that she had just admitted to being… essentially naive. House sighed. "_Apologize,_" he heard a voice much like Cuddy's resounding in his head. House furrowed his brow and shoved the Cuddy-Conscience out of his thoughts. "How did it go anyways?" he asked.

"How did what go?" Allen asked looking up confusedly.

"The… _break up_," House clarified. He was now the one you would think would be looking down awkwardly, but in fact, he was staring straight at Allen, his full attention paid to her. Why? Because if he was ashamed about asking a question like this, it was obvious that he was trying to cover up feelings. If he was wearing the feelings right out on his sleeve, it would seem very casual and relaxed, unworried about covering up feelings, thus showing that he had no feelings about her at all.

One could merely suggest that he was just over analyzing the whole thing.

Allen shrugged. "It was a little weird," she told House. "I called him and just told him that I knew about it. He said he was sorry and tried to apologize," she blandly stated. She shrugged again and looked to House.

House racked his brain for something to say. "Well, now that that's over with," House began, "You're very available, aren't you?" He stood and held out his hand for her to take.

Allen smirked looking at the hand. "What are you suggesting?" she inquired, raising a single brow, her green eyes flicking up to meet his.

House pulled his hand away and raised his brow, folding his arms. He looked lopsided due to his entire weight being on his good leg. "Well, if you really don't want to accept my invitation," House began, "I'll just have to ask you to leave my office so I can get on with the rest of my day."

"Who said I wasn't accepting it?" Allen stood and House hobbled over with his cane to push her out of the office just as he had done the day they had met.

"Your _face_," House mocked the slang. He began limping to push her out, grasping her waist rather than just pushing her back the way he had done on her first day of work. Allen laughed lightly and just as she was almost out the door, she broke from his grasp and flipped around holding the door frame.

"I'd be delighted to go out with you," she told him.

House smiled strangely, "Well then it's just too easy now, isn't it?" He had similarly taken a hold of the door frame.

Allen's smile was erased. Here she was completely available. Here she was telling him she would enjoy going out with him. Why had she told him? It _was_ just… too easy.

"Why are you torturing her and yourself?" House's Cuddy-Conscience chimed in. House's thoughts sighed at the Cuddy voice. Torturing _her_? Like she _cares_.

"House," Foreman strode up to the office doorway. Allen turned around awkwardly standing up straight and stepping back from House. House stood still leaning with his better leg on the door frame. Foreman quirked a brow to all of this and continued to speak, "House, there's a patient here that we thought you might be interested in."

"You thought I'd be _interested_ in a _patient_?" House asked in disgust (with his lisp) as he turned back into his office hobbling on his cane to go sit in his chair. Foreman followed him in and continued to discuss the patient and symptoms with House.

Allen was left to stand awkwardly, feeling rejecting, regretting that she had just been so available. But wasn't it he who had asked openly for sex? But hadn't he just said it was too easy? Alicia sighed and turned sitting at her own desk.

Meanwhile, House who had been briefed on the patient spoke, "It's a tough case… I'm interested."

"In the patient?" Foreman asked.

"In the _case_," House corrected as he glared across the desk at Foreman.

"Well," Foreman stood and handed him the folder, "Here's her file."

House took it and waited for Foreman to leave before putting it down. He looked over to Allen's empty chair and sighed. He looked away then heard the door opening. In waltzed Wilson happily. House rolled his eyes at the amount of happiness and care flowing out of Wilson. He was always so… Wilson.

"How are you Greg?" Wilson asked sitting in the chair in front of House's desk.

House winced. No one ever called him Greg. Wilson _rarely_ called him _Greg_. "What's gotten into you, _Jimmy_?"

"What do you mean what's gotten into me?" Wilson asked.

House sighed. Why don't people understand? "You called me 'Greg'," House began, "You never call me Greg."

"Am I not allowed to call my friend by his first name?" Wilson inquired. "Besides, I have more important matters to attend to…" Wilson fixed himself up, sitting up straight. "I've heard that you and Ms. Allen are having a thing."

"A _thing_?" House repeated in discuss, "What are you talking about? For us to have had a _thing_ she would've had to have to my house… and well, she hasn't been."

Wilson laughed. "I lied," he admitted, "I've just noticed your interactions. And Foreman told me about earlier."

"What was there to tell? And what interactions have there been for noticing?" House asked furrowing his brow.

"Don't play the innocence card with me, House," Wilson said firmly. "You like her."

"I told you I wanted to have sex with her… doesn't mean I _like_ her," House told him simply.

"Yeah," Wilson stood up and turned to head out the door. "Sure."


	8. Wilson's Date

AN- Very sorry for the long wait. I quite like this chapter, but it took a lot of work and writer's block to produce. **  
**

**Chapter 8**

Wilson found Allen outside near to House's motorbike. Wilson sat next to her on the bench and smiled as she looked up at him. Wilson held out a hand, "I'm James Wilson… I know we haven't really properly met."

"Alicia Allen," she told Wilson turning again to sulk in the other direction.

After some awkward silence, Wilson pointed out, "That's House's bike."

"Really?" Allen asked turning around to face Wilson.

Wilson nodded simply smiling. "You know…" He began again after another silence, "House isn't all that bad."

Allen looked over Wilson. She looked utterly confused. "Why are you telling me this?"

Wilson shrugged, "I thought you'd like to know…" He looked away waiting for Allen to turn her eyes back to the motorcycle.

"Has he talked to you?" Allen asked not looking to Wilson. "About me…?"

Wilson opened his mouth to tell her the truth then a thought crossed his mind. What would she _want_ to hear? Wilson swallowed then agreed with his conscience to tell the truth. "I asked him about you…"

"What did he say?" Allen asked quietly, "What did _you_ say?"

"Well—" What was he supposed to say? "I was just… asking about you… There wasn't much to it." Alicia quirked a brow and turned away. "So… what do you like to do?" Wilson asked. Maybe moving away from the subject would be good.

Allen looked over to him. No one in the hospital had asked her this question yet. Smiling contently she told him, "I sing."

…

"House!" Cuddy strode up to the man who was trying to hobble out of the hospital before she had a chance to hurt him. He stopped once she called his name and he heard the heels behind him. He turned on his good leg and raised his brows, rolling his lip.

"Madam?" House asked mocking her authority.

"I was sitting in front of your apartment for fifteen minutes before I went up to the door where Wilson told me that you'd already left," Cuddy told him angrily. "How did you get here?"

House shrugged. "Magic," he explained turning again to finally leave.

…

House hobbled into his apartment to find Wilson busy in the kitchen. House quirked a brow as he looked to the table set for three people. Wilson rushed about and House assumed correctly that the third person was going to be here any minute. House limped down the hall into the bathroom where he splashed water onto his face. He looked up at the unshaven reflection gazing back at him. He sighed and dropped his head. He took a vicodin hoping that maybe his mind would be drawn to that.

Wilson stopped making sounds in the kitchen. House heard him stride over to the door. "Hi," Wilson greeted.

"Hello," House heard a feminine voice. House looked into the mirror to see Allen standing there in a black dress.

"House is around here somewhere," Wilson began to walk down the hall. House stepped out in front of him. House shot a look of death to Wilson as he stood in front of him then limped past him into the living room forcing a smile to Allen.

"Stalking me now?" House asked raising his brows. The Cuddy-Conscience began to retort House's move, but was swatted down like a fly.

"For your information, _Greg_," she said his name harshly, "James invited me."

House's brows rose and his eyes looked around to Wilson. He nodded and headed back into the hall passing by Wilson in the doorway. House stepped into the doorway of his room and took another vicodin then looked around to Wilson and Allen who both just stood gazing at him. "Oh," House began in mock interest, "Am I invited too?"

Wilson raised a brow and folded his arms smiling. House sighed and passed by Wilson again hobbling over to the seat furthest from Allen who was still standing. Wilson and Allen both sat and they began to eat. "I doubt that you're eating with us to be sociable," Wilson stated after eating some of the fish on his plate.

"Of course not," House furrowed his brow, not looking up. "I'm just here for the food." He looked over to Alicia who hadn't eaten much of her food. He chewed and pointed to Wilson with his fork finally swallowing, "This man is the best cook I've ever known." She quirked a brow. "You know he's also the best house cleaner I know," he said through another mouthful of food, "And did you know that he blow dries his hair?" He shook his head then looked up to an angry Wilson and an Allen trying to suppress giggles. "Oh," House began, "Was this a date, Wilson?"

"No…" Wilson grumbled, "What would a _gay man_ be doing asking women out?"

"You know there's a very good author by the name of Gaiman…" Allen stated matter-of-factly, changing the subject and leaning back in her chair.

House sniggered and leant back in his own chair. "What a lovely High School experience he must have had," he smiled sighed and shaking his head, "Talk about the ultimate name joke."

"You would know all about name jokes, Mr. Apartment," Wilson mumbled just loud enough for House to hear it. He looked up to House whose eyebrows stood arched inward angrily. Wilson smiled in happiness of just managing to get him back. They got through the rest of the dinner, House not saying much and Wilson and Allen just participating in some uninteresting small talk.

House stood and limped over to the couch a little ways away having left his cane in the bathroom. Leaving Wilson with the dishes, House began to play his acoustic guitar. Allen and Wilson swapped a few words and then after a giggle House easily heard, Allen sat on the couch next to House.

"I'm going to bed," Wilson called from the kitchen after finally finishing all of the dishes.

"What?!" House shot up from the couch, "You're going to leave me with the girl _you_ invited to _my_ house?"

Wilson stood in the hallway and stared blankly at House. "Yeah," he nodded finally.

House sighed and fell back into the couch glancing sideways at Allen only after he saw her turn away a little. House rolled his lip and got comfortable in the couch, his legs wide open. Alicia turned to ask him a question and furrowed a brow at his position before turning away again. "Why?" she finally broke the silence.

"Oh," House began pointing to his crouch, "Easier access…"

Allen sighed and rolled her eyes. "Why the sudden," Allen continued on, ignoring his comment, "Change in desires?"  
"Oh, you found out about the sex change?" House began. He furrowed his brow, "Was it obvious? I mean… with Wilson living with me and everything…?"

"House!"

He actually quieted and paid her his attention. "Why did you want me," Allen began with a little anger and a little embarrassment, "And then when I presented myself, you didn't?"

House sat up and gazed at her simply. He was sure Allen couldn't make head or tails of his expression. "Do you like Indiana Jones?" he asked, his face unchanging.

"Yeah," Allen quirked a brow in even more confusion, and House was sure there was definitely some frustration in that look.

House turned on the TV and turned off the lamp and there was the movie "Raiders of the Lost Ark".

Allen felt House's arm wrap around her shoulders. Half-way through, Allen laid her head on his shoulder. House looked down at her in confusion. Her eyes were barely open. House took her shoulders in his hands and laid her down on his torso as he made himself more comfortable.

Allen kicked off her high-heels and nuzzled herself into a comfortable place on House's shoulder.

House let his hand slide down her back until… There it was. He gave it a squeeze and looked down at Alicia's face. She was simply smiling back at him.

"Best. Ass. Ever." House let his hand rest there. "Better than Cuddy's," House told her. He felt her giggle on top of him. Next thing he knew she was moving up even more towards his face.

Their lips met. House did not respond for a second. He looked to her darkened lids and as her side of the kiss deepened, he shut his eyes and began to kiss back.

Suddenly, the lights flashed on. The pair separated and looked around to Wilson in striped pajamas rubbing his eyes.

"Are you watching…" Wilson squinted at the screen, "_Indiana Jones_?"

"What did I tell you about the stethoscope on the doorknob?" House asked his hand still lingering just below the woman's buttock.

"_Indiana Jones_?! What kind of romance is that?" Wilson asked.

"A romance between man and action," House glanced down at Allen to see if there was any offense taken in his second meaning. Her eyes were closed, her face content.

Wilson finally got his water and headed back to extra bedroom. House looked down at Allen who moved up towards his face again, about to kiss him.

"Do you think I love you?" House stopped her from moving any closer.

Allen stopped, the grin whipped off her face. "No," she answered after some thought. Her hands moved up to his neck and cheeks as she contemplated those blue eyes. "You're just doing what you've wanted from the time that we met," Allen continued, "Getting physical satisfaction. And I—"

"You're trying to make yourself believe that there's more between us than just that," House finished.

After a moment of realization, Allen began to get up off of him. "I can't believe I let myself think—"

House caught her by the small of her back and kept her on top of him. For the first time, he kissed her. They both opened their eyes. She smiled as did House. And they kissed again. House's side was surprisingly soft and kind. Allen kissed back and caressed his rough face. House's hand slid down under her dress and back up again. He smiled when he felt the crease of skin between buttock and thigh.

BOOM. They separated in an instant both springing up. "HOLY CRAP!!" House yelled, "What the hell was that?!"

Allen looked over to the TV… the movie had just been put on mute. A silent fight was going on between the large Nazi and Indy. Marion had just blown the gasoline up. House looked down and saw the remote where his back had just been. He sighed and showed it to Allen who stared blankly. They both, just Allen really, laughed a little at the fact that a mere lean on a remote had spoiled the moment. House sat merely shaking his head. Allen glanced down at her cell phone. "Oh crap," she began, "It's late. I have to go finish packing…"

"Pack?" House asked furrowing his brow.

"I'm going to Maine for half the week…" Allen told him putting her shoes on hurriedly, "I was going to leave tomorrow morning."

"Wait," House laid down again, "My favorite scene." He skipped a couple chapters on the DVD and there was Marion in a silk nameless clothing piece leaning over Indiana.

"Alright… well, where doesn't it hurt?" she asked him.

"Right," Indiana touched his elbow, "Here." Marion kissed it. "And here," Indiana touched his forehead.

"Is it not obvious where this is going?" House asked as Marion kissed his eye, "Why not just skip ahead to—"

Indiana had touched his lips and Marion had latched her own onto them.

"That."

"House…" Allen sighed shaking her head and standing in front of the couch.

"You were supposed to kiss me… just like her," House pointed at the screen angrily furrowing his brows. "Why doesn't that ever work for me?" he mumbled to himself.

"House," Allen sighed and sat next to him putting her arm around him yet on the back of the couch. She looked down then finally, after some thought looked back into his eyes. "I can't give you everything in one night… That's all that's keeping you asking for more. You can't just kiss me and smile hoping I'll believe that you do love me. You're not that good of an actor," she smiled and stood shaking her head, "Not when it comes to the sentimental stuff."

House rolled his lip and looked down. She was right. There was no convincing her to stay the night.

"So…" Allen stood inching her way back towards the door, "I'll be leaving now…" She let her hand fall on the doorknob as she, inwardly longed for him to try and stop her from leaving. "You can… tell Wilson that I had a wonderful time…" House made no motion to keep her inside. "Goodnight…" she tried to stall a little longer when—

"I don't know anything about you," House said blankly. "Well, I mean, I know _about_ you… but not about you."

"What?" Allen stepped in a little.

"I can only guess about your family and your interests," House told her finally turning to look at her, "I can tell about your character… but not _you_."

"Well," Allen crept back out the door, "I suppose we should make a date for next week?"

House smiled a little, hiding it with his signature lip roll and nodded. "G'night," he bid her emotionlessly, looking back to Indiana Jones on the television screen. He heard her car drive away and laughed at himself. His final attempt to keep her there…


End file.
